Should've Said No
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: He enjoyed a short fling, never thinking he'd be found out. He now has to deal with the repercussions after his infidelity was discovered by his wife. Chris Jericho/ KellyKelly/ OC, multishot songfic. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Should've Said No"**_

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Taylor Swift. I own nothing/ no one but Kristen. Please read and review. Still thinking how to move forward from here – terrible in multishots!! Thanks for stopping by!!**

_

* * *

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

Kristen looked around her almost-empty house, smiling a small, wry smile to herself. Her house. And, until about a fortnight ago, her home. She looked over the few boxes left – most of her stuff had already been moved off. She heaved a small sigh and sat down, for what could be amongst the last few times, on the couch that had once been a favourite spot for her and her husband to relax and snuggle.

Her face darkened.  
_  
Yesterday I found out about you_

As had been the norm for the past five years they had been married, Chris would fly back home the morning after Smackdown. His logic in doing that was so that Kristen wouldn't have to spend her weekends alone. And, for the past five years, he had faithfully done that without fail.

That Friday night, he had called to say that he would be delayed, that he had an appearance and a signing to make over the weekend. He had apologised profusely, scolded Vince and promised to make it up to Kristen.

She had sighed disappointedly and told him that she missed him, to take care and that she loved him. He had replied similarly before putting the phone down.

When Chris finally got home late Monday afternoon, he looked tired and a little disturbed. Kristen busied herself with preparing dinner for him, hoping to alleviate his exhaustion. She stood at the stove, trying to roast the steak to that optimum stage, just as Chris liked it. Kristen was startled when Chris suddenly enveloped her in his arms from behind, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I love you, Kristen," he murmured, choking up slightly. "Don't ever leave me, okay?

Kristen turned around and hugged him back. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, it had been far too long. "Of course I won't, silly. Married for life, remember?"

"I love you so much." Chris swept Kristen up in his arms and their dinner was long-forgotten.

Feeling the warm sun-rays on her body, Kristen awakened. She found Chris' arm draped over her torso. Lifting it gently so as not to wake him, Kristen positioned his arm back on his body and rolled over to kiss him lightly before getting up. Even in slumber, Chris looked gorgeous. Kristen thanked her lucky stars daily – how many women would be fortunate enough to be blessed with a loving, affectionate, good-looking husband who was devoted and committed? Oftentimes, she wondered if she had it too good.

Kristen kissed Chris lightly again before pulling on a teddy. She made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast for him. She guessed correctly that it had been way too long since he had had breakfast served to him in bed, and thought it would be a nice morning surprise.

Kristen pulled out all the stops for the breakfast – making his favourite butterscotch pancakes with real Canadian maple syrup, frying the bacon and the hash-browns and slicing the fruits cleanly. She roasted his coffee and poured out a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

She prettied up the tray and got ready to bring it up to him.

As expected, Chris was overjoyed at the little surprise. They shared his breakfast, traded stories, made love and snuggled together as the morning rays warmed their room and their hearts.

Chris left the house to go to a signing that Vince had scheduled for him, kissing Kristen and promising to be home as soon as he could.

Kristen decided that instead of waiting around, moping 'til Chris came home, she'd go for a run. She busied herself tidying up the house a little before getting her running gear on.

She was about to start stretching when the doorbell rang. Kristen thought of ignoring it and sneaking out the backdoor, but the rings continued insistently and incessantly. Kristen heaved a sigh and opened it slightly. Just outside, she saw a slight, blonde girl. She looked somewhat familiar – Kristen recalled seeing her at a few of the company events previously.

"Hi?"

"Hi Kristen," the blonde girl said,. "I'm Kelly, I work with Chris. Can we talk?"

"Chris isn't home," Kristen replied. "Do you want to come by later?"

"No," Kelly answered. "I don't want to speak with Chris, I need to speak with _you_."

Kristen shrugged and opened the door, inviting the blonde girl in. "Come on in."

Kelly walked into the house, looking round. She took a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink? Coffee, tea?" Kristen asked.

Kelly shook her head and motioned for Kristen to sit down. "I'll keep this short. I just thought that there's something you should know."

Kristen leaned forward and looked expectantly at Kelly, studying her countenance. She was a bit bewildered that Kelly had come by. They had never spoken, she was surprised that Kelly even knew where she lived.

Kelly cleared her throat a little nervously. "This isn't easy for me to say, and I'm not sure if it's my place to do so. But, I thought you might want to know that your husband isn't who you think he is."

Kristen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Chris and I spent the last weekend together," Kelly replied, her eyes taking on a steely edge.

Kristen's head started spinning. She tried to even her voice and remain calm. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Your beloved husband and I spent the weekend - together. We've been seeing each other for almost three months now. Just thought that you might like to know that, seeing how your wedding anniversary is coming up soon." Kelly held up a hand, stopping the question that she knew was coming. "Don't, Kristen. I'm not going to say anything more."

Kelly stood up, walked towards the door and turned around. "I don't plan to stop seeing him, by the way. You might want to think about that." The door slammed shut after her.

Kristen sat where she was, chewing on her lip, trying to stop her head from spinning. As little as she knew Kelly, she knew that Kelly had been telling her the truth. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

She felt as though her world was collapsing around her. She had given up her career as a corporate lawyer to make home for Chris. For the greater part of the past decade, her life had revolved around Chris and his life. And now, it seemed that the man she thought she knew better than anyone, was a man she barely knew at all.

A wave of nausea took over Kristen. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, before collapsing in the shower stall, crying.  
_  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

Chris opened the door. "Baby? I'm home. Kristen?" He walked into the living room and saw Kristen sitting quietly on the same couch that her life fell apart on. He walked over and kissed her lightly. She didn't respond. "You okay, baby? Is something wrong?"

Kristen's heart broke. Still, she remained composed and quietly replied. "I know."

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned around. His face was ashen and he looked guilt-stricken. He took one step towards Kristen. He reached out for her. "Kristen, please... Let me explain."

Kristen shied away from his touch. "Don't. There's nothing to explain. You decided not to honour your wedding vows. I'm not enough for you. That's all there is to it."

"Kristen..."

Kristen held up one hand. "Stop. Please. I don't want to hear it." Kristen's voice was flat, emotionless.

Chris moved to sit next to his wife. She moved to the other end of the sofa. Kristen bit her lower lip, willing herself not to cry.

Kristen stared into the open space in front of her. "She came by earlier, Chris."

Chris closed his eyes tightly. He buried his head in his hands. "Baby, I'm..."

Kristen continued, seemingly having not heard him. "She told me that you've been seeing each other for a few months. And, she said it so factually. A few months? You've been cheating on me for a few months?"  
_  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

Chris reached out for his wife. This time, while she didn't respond to his touch, she didn't move away from him either. "Baby, let me explain, please..."

Kristen stared through him. He took her silence as consent.

"Do you remember when we quarrelled while I was in Denver? I was upset and I went to the hotel bar to drink. I must have had a drink too many. I know Kelly has always liked me and I guess I took advantage of that when she came to talk to me. I just needed an outlet to vent. It was never meant to become what it has."

The look Kristen gave him broke Chris' heart. "You could have called to talk to me. We could have worked through the argument. You could have just come home."

Chris hung his head. "I know... I didn't think."  
_  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me..._

"You thought I'd never find out, didn't you?" Kristen's words, so full of anger, were made even more chilling by the complete lack of emotion in her voice.

"No!" came the fervent reply. "It was never supposed to continue. I tried to end it so many times. Baby, please believe me..."  
_  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why_

Kristen shook her head. "It's not that, Chris. It's the fact that you let it happen in the first place. And, for three months?!"

Chris looked like he was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes, hoping to open them and find that this was all a nightmare.

"Chris?" Kristen's gentle voice made him open his eyes.

"Baby?" his voice was hopeful.

His heart dropped at her reply. "I'm leaving you."  
_  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"Kristen, please..." Chris fell to his knees. He grabbed both her hands in his, his tears running down his face, his eyes pleading with hers. "I'm so sorry... Please give me one more chance. That's all I ask for. Just one more chance. Please... I'll never contact Kelly again. I'll leave the company if you want me to. Please... Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"What's the point, Chris? I'm obviously not enough for you. Why prolong it any further?"

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things: to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same..._

Kristen's own tears rolled down her cheeks silently. Her eyes were red and swollen from her having cried the entire afternoon. She steeled her heart to follow through with what she had just said.

Chris clasped her hands tighter, his desperation obvious in every word he spoke. "Baby, please... I'll make everything right again. I'll quit wrestling. We'll move back to Canada. I'll make everything right, I promise. Please, give me one more chance."

Kristen smiled humourlessly. "Do you really think things could ever go back to being the same?"

"Yes! I'll make sure of that! You don't need to doubt me ever again, Kristen."  
_  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"Why, Chris?" Kristen looked straight into Chris' eyes.

"I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. It was a moment of weakness." The look in his blue eyes broke Kristen's heart. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for hurting you, Kristen."

Kristen looked lost in thought. She snapped herself out of it and looked at the man she had loved for the greater part of her life. Kristen felt torn – she didn't know if she had the strength to walk out on him but she knew that she couldn't stay with him. She couldn't get the mental image of Chris and Kelly together out of her mind.

"Please, Kristen. One more chance? Please..." Chris' head was buried on her lap, her thighs wet with his tears.

Kristen held back her tears. She ran a hand gently through Chris' hair and down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Chris. I... I can't. I can't be around you right now." She pried his hands off her leg and set them down gently on the couch. She stood up.

Chris continued to sit on the floor, breathing heavily. He was in a state of shock.

"My stuff will be out of the house by next week." Kristen turned to head out of the room.

Giving in to temptation, Kristen turned round one last time. "Was it worth it, Chris? You gave up on everything we had."

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
_Was it worth it..._  
_Was she worth this..._

She didn't wait for an answer. As she closed the door, she heard Chris' loud sobs behind her.  
_  
No... no no no..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kristen. The song is by Lady Antebellum. Please read and enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

Chris sat on the floor, leaning slumped against the couch. He took another swig of whisky before reaching for the photo album sitting on the coffee table. He opened it, gazing lovingly at the photos of himself and his estranged wife in better times.

Photo after photo of them together, their arms around each other, smiling. Photos of them on their honeymoon in the Maldives. Photos of Kristen looking lovingly at him. Photos of them while on the Smackdown tour. Photos of them fooling around in the arena. Photos of them together doing normal everyday things, pottering around the house, having lunch together, bathing the dogs.

Photos of things they'd never be doing together again.

Chris closed his eyes tight, clenching his fists. Silent tears rolled down his face again. He had let the only woman he'd ever loved go. Because of a mistake he'd made. Because of an indiscretion that he could have prevented.

He thought back to the day before. Kelly had tried to look for him after the taping for Friday Night Smackdown had finished. She had sprung up behind him as he was walking toward the locker room, throwing her arms around him, reaching for a kiss. The force with which he pushed her away surprised even him.

Kelly looked shocked and very, very angry. "What was that for?"

"Just stay away from me, Kelly. Please," he replied distractedly.

"But, now that the bitch is out of the picture, we can be together. Like, totally together!" Kelly's reply was excited and slightly triumphant.

At that, Chris spun around and glared at Kelly. "That 'bitch' is my wife, Kelly! Don't you ever fucking refer to her as that again!"

Kelly pouted. "I thought you wanted us to be together, Chris."

Chris punched the wall behind Kelly. "No, I never did. You were nothing more than a fling, Kelly. I used you and I'm sorry about that. But, I love Kristen and I never had any intention to leave her."

Kelly looked slightly hysterical. "How dare you! What the hell do you mean by that? How dare you talk to me that way!"

"I never said I loved you, Kelly, I never said I was leaving Kristen," Chris' voice was low but clear. "I love Kristen more than anything in the world. And, you fucked up my marriage. And, worse yet, you hurt the only woman I will ever love. So, you listen to me. You stay away from Kristen. You stay away from me. Or, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Kelly took a step back, slightly frightened at the intensity of Chris' tone. "I hate you, Chris Jericho. Yes, I'll gladly stay away from you. But, don't forget – I wasn't the only one guilty. You fucked your own marriage up. You caused all this."

_Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

Chris stretched his hand out and reached for the cordless just behind the couch. He stared at the keypad, his stomach churning. His hands had become icy cold. He knew the numbers that he needed to press. He wanted to call her. But, he didn't dare.

He was afraid of what she might say. Or, what she might not. He was afraid that she wouldn't pick up. And, if she didn't, he was afraid of his mind wandering, trying to figure out what she was doing. He was, for the first time in his life, truly afraid.  
_  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_

Chris hadn't slept for nearly a week, save for a few restless pockets of sleep here and there. Everytime he fell asleep, he was plagued by dreams – dreams of Kristen and what used to be. In his dream, he'd call out to her. And, when he awoke, his pillow was always wet with tears.

And today, today was their sixth wedding anniversary – or would have been their sixth wedding anniversary, if not for his mistake. He had the best thing in the world going, and he screwed it took a look at the clock – it was an hour or so past midnight. He thought back to how the past five years had gone, to this very day. They'd have stayed up for the friendly competition of being the first to wish the other a happy anniversary. They'd have bantered, then exchanged presents. This time, every year, they'd have just finished making love and would be cuddling, just before drifting off to sleep.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

But, tonight, tonight he was all alone. And, he never felt more so in his life.

He wanted to hear her voice. He _needed _to hear her voice.

Chris summoned up all the courage he had and punched in Kristen's mobile number. It rang for awhile before her soft voice sounded sleepily from the other end of the line. "Hello?"

Chris stifled a sob. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't find the words to do so.

"Hello?" Kristen's voice sounded soft, weary. "Is anyone there?"

"Baby? It's me..."  
_  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Kristen's end of the line went silent.

Chris plunged into the deep end. He rambled pleadingly, "Baby, I know it's late. But... I just needed to hear your voice. I just wanted to wish you happy anniversary... I... I need you. I can't live without you... I..."

"Chris," Kristen's voice was gentle but firm. "You'll have to learn. You have to. It's over between us. I'm sorry, but this was the path that you chose. Good night, Chris. Please take care of yourself." With that, Kristen hung up.

Chris held the phone at his ear still. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks. With all the force he could muster, Chris threw the phone across the room, watching it hit the wall. He curled up on the couch, his cries echoing across room.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Chris stepped into his 'home', exhausted after a long day of training and rehearsals. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch.

As had become habit over the past two months, he instinctively reached out for the bottle of whiskey on the table and look a long swig from it. As the fiery liquid burned its way down his throat, his thoughts floated back to the last time he had come home from training, just prior to the 'incident', as he had begun to term it.

He had been sitting on the very same spot on the couch, reading a magazine when the front door opened and Kristen burst through the door, carrying a truckload of shopping bags. She stared guiltily at her husband as he stared bemusedly at her. "Uh-oh."

"Gone shopping?" came the rhetorical question.

"Ermm..." Kristen stammered. "I shopped a bit..."

"A bit is a subjective term, right?" Chris replied drily, raising one eyebrow at the bags she was carrying.

"Well, there was this really good sale going on and I couldn't pass it up and I _need_ all these and..." the words came out in a rush. Kristen chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Chris with puppy-dog eyes.

Chris walked slowly over to her, peeking into the bags. He stood ahead of her, arms akimbo. "Do you?"

Kristen looked uncomfortably at him and nodded. Already significantly shorter than Chris, she seemed to become even more petite.

"I think you need to redefine your wants and your needs," Chris' voice was stern.

Kristen chewed on her lip again. "Okay, dear... I'm sorry."

Chris continued looking sternly at her. "You have to be punished."

Kristen's head snapped up. "Punished?"

Chris grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs towards their bedroom. "Yes, I'm going to teach you the difference between the two. I'm going to make you _want_ me so much that you _need_ me..."

Kristen giggled, feeling relieved that he wasn't angry. "I think I'm going to like my punishment, baby."  
_  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

As the memory drew to a close, Chris' smile faded. Kristen had told him to learn to live without her. But, it was hard, if not impossible. Everything around him, everything he did, everything he saw reminded him of Kristen in some way or other.

When he went to the kitchen, he recalled Kristen standing by the stove making dinner for him. When he was at the arena, he recalled Kristen sitting in the stands, watching him rehearse. When he was walking by the road, he recalled the both of them jogging and trying to outrun each other. When he was at the field near their house, he recalled the both of them lying on the grass one night, watching for shooting stars.

There was nothing that he could look at, nothing he could do that didn't remind him of her. To learn to live without thinking of her? It was simply impossible.

And, he hoped that it was the same for her. A few hours later, Chris found himself still sitting in the same position, on the same couch. The bottle of whiskey was almost dry. Chris blinked hard. He had difficulty seeing straight. All he knew is that, at that moment, he never needed or wanted Kristen so much before.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

He reached for his mobile, in the side pocket of his duffel bag. He stared at it, the wallpaper still that of their wedding picture. He stared longingly at Kristen, feeling that now-familiar ache in his heart creep up on him yet again.

He took the last swig of whiskey and set the bottle down, lost in thought.

Calling Kristen was what he really, really wanted to do. But, calling her might upset her and push her further away. But, what if calling her was the act that could bring her back to him and what if he didn't take that step?

Despite his fears, Kristen had yet to serve a notice of divorce to him. And, with every passing day that that did not happen, his hope for a reconciliation grew. But, at the same time, his fear grew too that she would get used to being alone and not want to come back at all.

What if making the call frustrated and irritated her to the extent that she had the papers served? But, what if not making the call made him fade further into the recesses of her memory?

Choices. Decisions. Fears.

Chris didn't know where he found the strength and courage from – was it from the total pit of despair he was in or was it from the whiskey? All he knew was that he needed to hear her voice, to hear her call his name.

_Woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

And, if she told him once and for all that she would begin legal proceedings, at least he'd know what to do.

And, he thought darkly to himself, that it was better to feel the pain in his heart rather than not feel at all. His greatest fear was that Kristen would become so immune to him that she wouldn't feel anything at all. And, he thought it best that he know for sure.  
_  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now_

Chris quickly keyed in her number from memory and listened to the ringtone chime. After the fourth ring, Kristen picked up.

"Hello?" Kristen's voice was shaky, and she sounded as though she had been crying.

"Baby..."  
_  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_


End file.
